


Win

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Villain Tony Stark, villain win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Iron Man and The Sorcerer Supreme are two of the strongest villains in New York and it's time that they put their master plan to get rid of the Avengers once and for all into effect.Written for my Iron Strange bingo square "Villain Victory"





	Win

Tony steps out into the middle of Central Park where the Avengers are standing trapped by his robots and he smirks a little to himself and notices Captain America struggling to get free of the robots that Peter had helped Tony prepare for years to be capable of holding the super soldier and making sure he doesn’t so much as breathe without Tony’s approval. 

It’s everything Tony has ever wanted.

Peter is in the back of the group, being held by a bot but not tightly or even really convincing but the others are too busy focusing on Tony to notice.

“Hello my darling Avengers! Tony says his voice coming out distorted from behind his mask and he loves the idea of having a secret identity. He can fuck up the Avengers and still attend charity dinners and kiss babies on the head. 

What makes Tony chuckle is that he told the world that he was Iron Man. He stood on a platform and said, “I am Iron Man.”

It was the world’s choice to ignore him and say that he was just doing it for publicity and Tony was fine with that. It makes it so much easier for him to do whatever he wants to do and doesn’t have to worry about the repercussions on his business or family. 

Tony watches as a portal opens on his left and Stephen steps out of the portal, his mask up and over his face to protect his identity. Even though the Avengers will never be heard from again doesn’t mean that there isn’t a nasty reporter with more balls than sense who might be able to get a lucky shot in with a camera and fuck Stephen over.

Tony doesn’t care about himself but when Stephen reveals his identity it will be his choice and not the choice of some two cent giving yellow rag journalist with a camera whose only skill in life is to take pictures and write articles about meaningless shit when there are wars and terrorists out there to write about.

“Hey babe,” Tony says and Stephen presses a kiss to the lips of the suit and Tony can practically feel Peter roll his eyes inside the suit. The kid has absolutely no respect for public displays of affection. According to him kissing should only be in the home where people aren’t forced to become voyeurs.

Tony had had a heart attack trying to figure out where Peter had learned that term and hadn’t calmed down until Peter had explained that you pick things up when you go to take the subway and go to public school in New York City for years.

“Hey yourself. You ready to finally be free of these pests?” Stephen asks and Tony considers what it would mean to not have the Avengers in the world. No more hacking their comms to talk science with Dr. Banner when the man isn’t fighting. No more staring at Captain America’s ass, Hawkeye is actually pretty fun to fight with. He is almost as quick with jokes as Tony himself is able to.

“I...Yeah, but could we maybe keep one?” Tony asks and Stephen’s eyebrow raises and then a knowing look enters his eyes.

“Dr. Banner?” 

“Yeah,” Tony says feeling his face heat up his husband should not know about his crushes goddamnit!

“Yeah, we can let him stay. The world needs smart people,” Stephen says as Loki steps through his own portal and there’s a softness in his face when he looks at Thor that Tony can’t help but place it as love.

“Loki, are you sure that this is what you want to do?” Tony asks softly and places a gentle arm on the man’s shoulder and he’s reminded of just how young Loki is. He may be thousands of years old but in human years he’s barely older than Peter and he may be angry with Thor but that doesn’t mean that he truly never wants to see the man again.

“I don’t...I don’t know if I’m being honest with you. When I thought about doing it I was positive that it was going to happen. That I would be able to get rid of him for good but now that it is a possibility I don’t know what I want,” Loki admits softly eyes glancing over at his brother and then looking back at Tony.

“Hey, it’s alright. No reason we have get rid of all of them at once. We can send a few away and then keep some. It would be absolutely boring if there are no heroes around to fight. I’m keeping Dr. Banner, you could pick someone as well,” Tony says and Loki eyes him gratefully.

“I would like to keep Thor around. Mother would hate if I let anything happen to him,” Loki says with a grin.

“Oh yeah we do not want her coming to Earth and kicking our asses,” Tony says and they turn to Stephen.

“Your turn,” Tony says and Stephen shugs.

“I suppose we could keep the Spiderling here,” Stephen says.

“Spiderman, not Spiderling!” Peter says and Tony smiles and motions his bots forward towards the portal that Stephen has already opened into the Nightmare realm and Tony waves goodbye as Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow are dropped through the portal and they all scream as they fall through and Tony smiles and watches as his bots carry Thor, Banner, and Peter far away so Tony, Stephen, and Loki will have time to get away safely, which they have done by the time the three heroes manage to make it back to where they had been before.

“Ah the best Actor in New York returns!” Tony cheers when Peter comes in with a huge grin on his face and sits on the couch across from them munching on a cookie from the kitchen table.

“Like it was hard to pull the wool over their eyes. Captain America wants to believe that the world is all sunshine and kittens. It’s pathetic really,” Peter says as the Cloak comes racing in to wrap around him.

“Awww you were worried about my safety weren’t you Levi,” Peter says hugging the cloak back and it curls around him and Peter grins and relaxes into the hold.

“The Bots didn’t hurt you did they” Tony asks.

“No, they were very gentle with me, the metal wasn’t even cold,” Peter says with a big grin on his face.

“We couldn’t have done it without our little spy on the inside. I wouldn’t have been able to hold them if you hadn’t given me their strength specs. Because of them I was able to build my bots strong enough to hold them. Thor was going to be the hardest one but I knew how to build them to absorb electricity and make them stronger. I don’t think it could have gone any better,” Peter says and Tony and Stephen grin.

“What were they talking about when you left?” Tony asks.

“Dr. Banner left, said that he couldn’t risk it now that there was no one to lullaby him and few people to stop him if he went on a rampage. But he said if we needed him to get the others back he would happily come back. Thor is going to go back to Asgard to ask his mother for advice about where the others could be and he left. And then there’s me who gets to spend time with is totally awesome parents,” Peter grins and Tony smiles and they send Peter home, after all it is a school night.

Stephen stays home to keep and eye on Peter and Tony hops into one of his private jets and goes to the hostel where Dr. Bruce Banner is staying and sneaks into his room to wait for him.

When Dr. Banner finally returns from helping the poor he nearly has a heart attack when he sees the man. At least that’s what Tony thinks from the reaction Bruce has when he sees him waiting there in his room.

“Dr. Banner, I assume you know who I am,” Tony says.

“Dr. Anthony Stark, leading expert in artificial intelligence,” Bruce says and Tony beams and uncrosses his legs.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“What are you doing here? You don’t seem like the type to travel halfway around the world for what? To meet me?” Bruce asks.

“I’m always pleased to get to know fellow genius, and even more pleased when I can offer a fellow genius a job,” Tony says and watches Bruce for his reaction and Tony grins when he sees the interest in his eyes.

“If you know anything about me you would know that it’s not a good idea for me to be around a lot of people,” Bruce says.

“How is working around the people here different than working around the people in New York?” Tony asks.

“There are fewer people here than over there,” Bruce says and begins backing away towards the door.

“Look, think about everything that I can provide you. Access to the scientific community, a home, friends, and acceptance,” Tony says and Bruce looks down at the ground and then looks around.

“Money that you can use to help people, a safe place to sleep at night, and people who will respect you,” Tony says.

“And a pet hulk for you to experiment on,” Bruce says.

“I’m insulted. The squishy sciences have no place in my workshop. The only time they have is when my husband and I are working on developing prosthetic limbs,” Tony says and he can see Bruce beginning to think about it. 

“My son is excited to meet you. You’re one of his favorite scientists. Everytime he has to write a paper about scientists he always picks you. A paper he wrote about you even won him a contest.

“Me, not the…” Bruce says.

“You, Dr. Banner, the scientist,” Tony says and Bruce smiles softly and nods his head and they walk out onto the street and Tony takes him back to the states and Tony sets him up with a home and a job and a team of scientists that put together so many things that will help the world and he even gets comfortable enough to let the Hulk out in controlled environments and he seems happy and it’s not difficult to keep him finding out who Tony, Stephen, and Peter really are. Though Tony is sure he’s suspicious after several conversations that match the caliber of the ones that he had had with Iron Man. But Bruce never says anything so Tony is pretty sure he’s safe.

It’s always nice then the villain wins.


End file.
